Chris Carrero
Chris Carrero was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 17th place. Personality Chris was quiet, had great confidence, always taking responsibility for his mistakes, but could be sexist at some points, and frazzled while only cooking scallops. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Chris was the sixth person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Barbie. He made an unknown dish, his vegetables were criticized for being crunchy and bitter, and neither he nor Barbie scored a point. During the final round, he claimed men were better cooks than females yet despite this, the blue team lost the challenge 3-5 and were punished with having to clean up both kitchens. Later that night, the men spent their time studying the menu, and were well prepared during prep. Chris was on the meat station with Don. He was not seen much except for bringing up a raw onion tart to Ramsay, resulting in the blue team being thrown out of the kitchen. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he asked who prepped the salad station after Royce claimed he was sabotaged. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Scallop Challenge, Chris was not seen during the scallop collecting, but was paired up with Patrick. On their first attempt, Ramsay rejected it for having a smaller scallop and a larger scallop on the same plate. On their second attempt, they got it accepted, but while they got their third attempt up, it was not judged as the red team scored the winning point. The blue team lost the challenge 2-6, and they were punished by cleaning up the ice from the front entrance, prepping prawns for the following night’s service, and drinking a scallopshake. During the punishment, he and Brian tossed a chunk of ice at the women after they left for their reward. During dinner service, Chris was on the fish station with Patrick. He was trying to do math as four orders of scallop dishes meant 20 scallop needed to be cooked, and struggled to decided what pan to cook them on. When he sent the scallops up, Ramsay saw two trays of differently cooked scallops, all overcooked, and angrily asked if they learned anything from yesterday, before sending the men to the chef tables an eat them and told them to eat all the scallops before restarting unless they wanted to go home. While he hoped to redeem himself from the scallop incident as he wanted to finish strong, but served raw and stone cold opa. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, Justin accused Chris of fucking him over that night, and he admitted to his earlier mistake on the scallops as Ramsay had high expectations, before deciding to man up on his actions that night. He was agreed as the men's first nominee, but when Don's name came up, he argued that the latter had a better service than himself and Royce. Chris was the blue team's first nominee for elimination, with Royce as the second, and they joined Barbie and Roshni from the red team. During his plea, he felt he was a strong cook despite feeling frazzled that night, leading Ramsay to sarcastically apologizing to him how a nonstick pan and three scallops frazzled him. He was eliminated for his poor performance on fish, and admitting to being frazzled in the early stage of the competition. During his exit interview, he called Hell’s Kitchen brutal, called Ramsay intimidating, and admitted to cracking under the pressure. Ramsay's comment: "I'm sure that Chris prays that he never sees another scallop. And after tonight, I pray I don't see any more of him." Nomination history Trivia *After his appearance on the show, he worked at Restaurant Associates as a Sous Chef. Quotes *"I'm nervous, but it's a fact that men are better cooks than females. It's proven, so I just can't wait to win." *(After being eliminated) "Hell's Kitchen is brutal, it's tough. Chef Ramsay's intimidating you know. and, I just cracked it under pressure." Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:New Yorkers Category:17th Place